Rising Empire
by Akolbi
Summary: Revan has won the Mandalorian Wars. now he faces a greater challenge, he must destroy the republic he fought so hard to save, in order to build it anew.


Single combat with Mandalor had been the hardest thing Revan had ever had to do. The sheer power that he mustered was unbelievable. It took every iota of Revan's strength to achieve victory.

But he had. Mandalor's dying words still rung in Revan's head, "you are now Mandalor," he coughed, "congratulations, I know it's not an honor you never wanted. You ran away to the Jedi just to be rid of it," a gasp, " but you should know this, all the forces of Mandalor are under your command, you can end it now, my son."

Revan glared at his father, "you know they will never accept my rule."

"of course they will Rev'ika, you have already given them the greatest honor possible. Consolidate your empire. Like it or not, you are now Mandalor, and I know you are destined to rule the galaxy," his head leaned back onto the floor of his now decrepit flagship, " for better or for worse."

Revan returned to his flagship in time to see the flash that ended the war, destroying the entire Mandalorian fleet in one fell swoop, and his felt his twin die, Meetra was broken, he knew that as he felt something so close to death within her.

It inspired him to soldier on.

Revan spoke to his empire, through their small version of the Holonet, separated from the rest of the galaxy.

"today we begin our fight.

Those of us from the republic know that the senate has become lame, inefficient and decrepit. That we are destined to save the republic, only by destroying it. I thank you for taking the greatest risk of your lives in coming with me. I know many of you left behind families to come here. I left behind a girl, I'm not sure she ever realized what she meant to me, and I know her well enough to say that I'll face her, not as a lover, and a friend, but as a foe, one she has every desire to see ended. But it will be worth it.

As for the Mando'a listening, you already tried this, I realize that, under my father you brought the republic to it's knees, and now I have taken the bulk of it's fleet, and we have one thing that the republic could never hope to overcome.

The star forge, and the knowledge that Malak and I have gained is enough for us to overcome the republic. It is today that I christen our empire, I think that after two years an empire deserves a name. I thought long about this. Finally I decided on the name that would strike fear in the hearts of every republic citizen, and set us immediately against the Jedi, who aided the corruption of the republic, yet never answered the call to war.

This name, I know is controversial, ,but perhaps that is good. Why should we not create something good out of what inspires fear now? It will aid us, and we will aid it, soon people will see the Sith as protectors of the galaxy, and we will answer the call to war, whenever it arises!

I would like to close with a memory. In the final battle my father lay dying on the floor of his flagship and he told me something that give me hope for the future, he said that I will rule the galaxy, and I intend to leave it better than how I have found it! Now, let us capitalize on the brutal reputation of the Sith, and conquer the republic!"

Revan swore, from his podium in from of a small crowd, that he could hear all 14 systems cry out, answering his call to war.

_14 systems against the republic_, he thought, _they're outnumbered._

**Hey, I'm not dead, I've been off for a while now, and I think all stories that are currently in progress are now canceled, unless I decide to revive them. This is a story I might continue or I might leave it off soon.**

**If anyone has any ideas, plot questions, advice, or any thoughts whatsoever, there is a review button, and a pm would be nice, I'll make an effort to respond to any reviews that I get, I think that's important. **

**Character names! Send me them. I think I'll make it a point to have something that people can contribute in each note.**

**I know I'm rambling , and this is a really short chapter, but I just wanted to get back in the groove of things, my robotics team went to st. Louis for world. We may or may not have one of our broom handles lost...in Israel...**

**also, I am in no way against criticism, be as harsh as you like.**


End file.
